Juan Carlos I de España/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Pierre Trudeau - Sin imagen.jpg| El Rey expresó a Trudeau su deseo de mayores relaciones de España y Canadá Ottawa 14 MAR 1984 Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| In his official trip to Canada the Spanish King Juan Carlos of Borbon in a meeting with Brian Mulroney, 1984, Ottawa, Canada. (Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images). Estados Unidos * Ver John F. Kennedy - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente recibió a los Príncipes cuando Franco aún no había decidido quién sería su sucesor. Juan Carlos I - Richard Nixon.jpg| El príncipe, Juan Carlos de Borbón, mantuvo una entrevista en La Moncloa con Nixon. | EFE Gerald Ford - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El primer presidente de Estados Unidos con el que se reunió el Rey Don Juan Carlos fue Gerald Ford, cuyo mandato abarcó desde 1974 a 1977. ABC Jimmy Carter - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos I, junto al segundo presidente de Estados Unidos de su Reinado, Jimmy Carter, en la Casa Blanca (18 de febrero de 1980). AP Juan Carlos I - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Reagan, junto a Juan Carlos I- ABC George H. W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| George Bush, presidente de Estados Unidos, el Rey Juan Carlos I y Mijail Gorbachov, presidente de la URSS, juntos en la 'Conferencia de Paz en Oriente Próximo' celebrada en Madrid, 30 de octubre de 1991. Bill Clinton - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos muestra la ciudad de Granada al expresidente americano Bill Clinton. ABC George W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, en la visita al rancho del presidente de EE UU, George W. Bush, en noviembre de 2004. REUTERS Barack Obama - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos y Barack Obama hablaron de Venezuela y Cuba, entre otros temas. EFE/Casa de S.M. el Rey/Santiago Borja Hillary Clinton - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Durante su época como primera dama, compartió mesa con don Juan Carlos. GTRES América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Rondaban las 8 p. m. de anoche y ni el mandatario, Abel Pacheco, ni Su Majestad, Juan Carlos I, soportaron el cansancio de la jornada mientras la Orquesta Sinfónica Juvenil interpretaba su tercera composición. A su lado, atento, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Marvin Caravaca/LA NACIÓN Juan Carlos I - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Encuentro con S.E. el Presidente de la República de Costa Rica, Sr. Óscar Arias Sánchez Madrid (Palacio de La Zarzuela), 10.09.2008. Agencia EFE Juan Carlos I - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| CAD137 CÁDIZ, 16/11/2012.- La presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla,iz, saluda al rey don Juan Carlos, durante la visita que los asistentes a la XXII Cumbre de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno realizaron hoy al oratorio de San Felipe Neri en Cádiz .EFE/J.J. Guillén/POOL EFE EFE/J.J. GUILLÉN/POOL México * Ver José López Portillo - Juan Carlos I.jpg| JOLOPO, Carmen Romano, king Juan Carlos and queen Sofia. Agencia fotográfica Siempre! Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey en la cena de gala ofrecida en honor del Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Sr. Miguel De la Madrid Palacio Real de Madrid, 06.06.1985 Carlos Salinas - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En su reinado, el Rey Juan Carlos visitó México en varias ocasiones. En 1991 acudió junto con el ex Presidente Carlos Salinas a la Primera Cumbre Iberoamericana, en Guadalajara. Ernesto Zedillo - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo se reunió comer con el Rey Juan Carlos I de España y con el presidente del Gobierno Español, José María Aznar. Presidencia de la República Juan Carlos I - Vicente Fox.jpg| El Rey y el presidente de México, Vicente Fox, ayer en Salamanca (Guanajuato). EFE Felipe Calderón - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El ex presidente Felipe Calderón con el rey Juan Carlos de España. Foto: Cuartoscuro Enrique Peña Nieto - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda al presidente electo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto (d), antes de la cena ofrecida hoy en el Palacio de la Zarzuela, en Madrid. EFE Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos y Fidel Castro en 1997 en la Cumbre Iberoamericana en Venezuela (Roberto Schmidt / AFP) Juan Carlos I - Raúl Castro.jpg| Juan Carlos I con Raúl en el acto de La Habana de despedida a Fidel Castro. (Foto: @CasaReal) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Juan Carlos I- María Estela Martínez de Perón.jpg| VIAJE DE MARIA ESTELA MARTÍNEZ DE PERÓN A ESPAÑA.- Madrid, 25-6-1974.- Los príncipes de España, Juan Carlos y Sofía, contemplan una estatuilla, regalo de la vicepresidenta argentina María Estela Martínez de Perón (c) durante la cena de gala que le han ofrecido esta noche en el Palacio de "La Quinta" con motivo de su visita oficial a España. EFE. Jorge Rafael Videla - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El dictador argentino Videla rinde homenaje al rey Juan Carlos. Juan Carlos I - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Raúl Alfonsín, saludando al Rey Juan Carlos. | Efe Carlos Menem - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En 1995 recibe a Menem en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Archivo Fernando de la Rúa - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Durante una visita en 1998 se reunió con De La Rua, quién entonces era Jefe de Gobierno de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Foto: Archivo Eduardo Duhalde - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En la Zarzuela: como viejos amigos, el rey Juan Carlos abraza a Eduardo Duhalde; hablaron de la importancia de fortalecer el Mercosur. Foto: EFE Juan Carlos I - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente argentino, Néstor Kirchner, conversa con el rey Juan Carlos ayer en Montevideo. EFE Cristina Fernández - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda a Cristina Fernández en 2010 en Mar del Plata. EFE Juan Carlos I - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente electo de Argentina, Mauricio Macri, y el rey Juan Carlos (i). / Efe Bolivia * Ver Víctor Paz Estenssoro - Sin imagen.jpg| La visita de los Reyes a Bolivia, un respaldo a la frágil democracia del país andino La Paz 20 MAY 1987 Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Presidente Pastrana asistiendo como testigo a la firma del tratado de paz entre Ecuador y Perú en Brasilia con el Rey Juan Carlos de España y el presidente de Bolivia Hugo Banzer Suarez. Lugar y Fecha: Brasilia, Brasil. 26 de Octubre de 1998. Foto: APA Carlos Mesa - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Cena de gala ofrecida por el presidente de la República de Bolivia en honor de los jefes de Estado y de Gobierno participantes en la XIII Cumbre Iberoamericana. Santa Cruz de la Sierra. Bolivia, 14 de noviembre de 2003. Agencia EFE Evo Morales - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Don Juan Carlos, junto a Evo Morales en el Palacio de la Zarzuela . / Efe Brasil * Ver João Baptista Figueiredo - Sin imagen.jpg| El Rey inicia su visita oficial a Brasil con una entrevista con el presidente Figueiredo Salvador (Brasil) 16 MAY 1983 José Sarney - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Sarney cumprimenta o rei Juan Carlos I, da Espanha, ao lado da presidente Dilma Rousseff (Foto: Roberto Stuckert/PR) Fernando Collor de Mello - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Fernando Collor de Mello y el Rey Juan Carlos en la Expo92 de Sevilla - ABC Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Audiencia a la Junta de Gobierno del Colegio de Registradores de la Propiedad y Mercantiles de España, acompañados por el Sr. Fernando Henrique Cardoso, ex Presidente de la República Federativa de Brasil. Agencia EFE Juan Carlos I - Lula da Silva.jpg| Toledo (Espanha) - Presidente Lula cumprimenta o Rei Juan Carlos. Ao fundo o presidente espanhol, José Luis Zapatero. 13 de Outubro de 2008 Dilma Rousseff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Dilma Rousseff recibió a un recuperado Rey de España. Chile * Ver Augusto Pinochet - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, junto al dictador chileno Augusto Pinochet Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Espaldarazo del Rey a la política de derechos humanos de Aylwin, criticada por Pinochet Madrid 9 ABR 1991 Eduardo Frei - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Visita de los Reyes de España a Isla de Pascua. Juan Carlos I de España y Eduardo Frei visitan el volcán Rano Kau. 1996. Archivo General Histórico del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores Juan Carlos I - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Ricardo Lagos, ex presidente de Chile durante la inauguración del Club de Madrid que aglutina a ex presidentes y ex primeros ministros, en su reunión anual bajo el título "Las Dimensiones Políticas de la Crisis Económica Mundial". Juan Carlos I - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente de Chile, Sebastián Piñera (d), estrecha la mano del rey de España, Juan Carlos (i), durante un encuentro bilateral en el marco de la XXI Cumbre Iberoamericana de Presidentes y Jefes de Gobierno, que se desarrolla en Asunción (Paraguay). EFE Juan Carlos I - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey. Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos conversa con la presidenta de la República de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, a la salida de la Casa Rosada tras la ceremonia de traspaso de los atributos de mando. Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, 10.12.2015 Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Colombia fue el cuarto destino de Juan Carlos I y Sofía como reyes de España. En 1976, el presidente Alfonso López Michelsen y su esposa, Cecilia Caballero de López, fueron sus anfitriones en el Palacio de San Carlos. La visita también incluyó a Cartagena. Foto: LatinStock Colombia Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey al Presidente de Colombia Belisario Betancur y al pueblo colombiano Madrid, 07.10.1983 Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey al Presidente de Colombia Virgilio Barco y al pueblo colombiano Madrid, 30.05.1988 César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey en la cena de gala ofrecida al Presidente Colombia, Sr. César Gaviria, Palacio Real de Madrid, 28.10.1992 Ernesto Samper - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos (d) de España posa con el expresidente de Colombia Ernesto Samper este 6 de agosto de 2014 en la ciudad de Bogotá (Colombia). EFE Andrés Pastrana - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con el Rey de España Juan Carlos I en su visita a la Casa de Nariño. Bogotá, Colombia. 28 de noviembre de 2001. APA Álvaro Uribe - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En fotos: Uribe y el Rey Juan Carlos. Noticias24 Juan Carlos I - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos y rey Juan Carlos de España. // COLPRENSA Ecuador * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Sin imagen.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos (i) recibió ayer al presidente electo de Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez (c), observa Miguel Ángel Cortés (d), secretario de la Corporación Iberoamericana. Juan Carlos I - Rafael Correa.jpg| Presidente Rafael Correa, le deseó "mucha suerte" al rey Juan Carlos I en su decisión de abdicar. Paraguay * Ver Alfredo Stroessner - Sin imagen.jpg| Generalissimo Francisco Franco (c), Spain's chief of state, plays host to Prince Juan Carlos (l), and visiting Paraguayan President, General Alfredo Stroessner. The three men relax with tea after a state dinner. | Location: Madrid, Spain. Juan Carlos I - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El rey de España, don Juan Carlos I, junto al presidente de la República, Nicanor Duarte Frutos, y Gloria Penayo de Duarte. / ABC Color. Galería 3 Fernando Lugo - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En la imagen, el rey Juan Carlos conversa con el presidente de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo (d). EFE/Archivo Horacio Cartes - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Cartes y el Rey hablaron casi 15 minutos en Montevideo, Uruguay, en ocasión de la asunción de Tabaré Vázquez. Foto: Presidencia de la República de Uruguay Perú * Ver Francisco Morales Bermúdez - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey al Presidente de Perú Francisco Morales Bermúdez y al pueblo peruano Perú(Lima), 22.11.1978 Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Su Majestad el Rey al Presidente de Perú Alberto Fujimori y al pueblo peruano Madrid, 22.10.1991 Alejandro Toledo - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Doña Sofía, con el Presidente Toledo y su esposa © Agencia EFE Alan García - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos acompañado por el Presidente de Perú, Alan García, durante la recepción ofrecida en la embajada española en Lima, en honor del mandatario peruano y su esposa, Pilar Nores, con la que se pone fin a la tercera visita de Estado de los Reyes a Perú. EFE/Paco Chuquiure. Juan Carlos I - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Ollanta Humala, este miércoles en Lima. FOTO: ERNESTO ARIAS (EFE) / VÍDEO: ATLAS Juan Carlos I - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| PPK y el rey Juan Carlos en su cita en Lima (EFE) Uruguay * Ver Juan Carlos I - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda al expresidente uruguayo Julio María Sanguinetti (i), durante la reunión anual del patronato de la Fundación Carolina, esta tarde en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. EFE Jorge Batlle - Juan Carlos I.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey. Don Juan Carlos con los ex presidente de Uruguay, Julio Mª Sanguinetti y Jorge Batlle, el embajador de España, Roberto Varela, y el escritor y político Carlos Julio Pereyra, visionan una fotografia de la visita oficial que realizaron los Reyes en 1983 José Mujica - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos visita al expresidente de Uruguay en su casa de Montevideo. AFP Juan Carlos I - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Juan Carlos visitó a Tabaré. República.com.uy Venezuela * Ver Jaime Lusinchi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente Jaime Lusinchi junto al rey Juan Carlos I y el empresario Gustavo Cisneros en octubre de 1986. (Archivo: El Universal) Carlos Andrés Pérez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez y su esposa Blanca Rodríguez de Pérez en Miraflores junto a los Reyes. (Archivo El Universal) Juan Carlos I - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Rocío Jurado y su esposo, José Ortega Cano, saludan al rey Juan Carlos y al presidente de Venezuela, Rafael Caldera, durante la recepción ofrecida por los Reyes en el Palacio de El Pardo. EFE Hugo Chávez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos de España y el presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, concluyeron con un cordial apretón de manos su reunión de este viernes en el palacio Miravent de Mallorca. AFP Juan Carlos I - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| EN FOTOS: ASÍ LUCIÓ MADURO EN TOMA DE POSESIÓN DEL PRESIDENTE DANILO MEDINA (+REPÚBLICA DOMINICANA). Yvke Mundial Fuentes Categoría:Juan Carlos I de España